Mother Day In Visual KeiThe GazettE
by Kuro Shinigami Gazerock
Summary: cerita GazettE dihari ibu


**Fanfiction_Mother Day In Visual Kei (Gazette)**

**Mother Day In Visual Kei**

**Author : Kuro Shinigami**

**Genre : Gado-gado (fik pertama yg bukan komedi)**

**Fandom : The GazettE**

Suatu hari yang cukup cerah mengiringi acara pertunjukkan panggung yang digelar oleh band-band Visual Kei diParis. Siang itu tak satu pun awan terlihat. Hal itu membuat salah satu personil The GazettE resah. "Hadeh, napa mesti cerah gini ya?" ucap Reita, bassis band itu. "Emang kenapa? Bukannya malah bagus, nggak ada gangguan untuk konser kali ini." sahut Kai, leader sekaligus drummer band tersebut seraya minum jus avocado. "Iya sih. Tapi sawah gw bisa kering. Nggak dapet air sama sekali. Wah, Emak bisa kerepotan nih. Musim panas lagi, huh..." Jelas Reita dengan menopangkan dagunya diatas tangannya & memandangi langit yang luas melalui jendela. Setelah itu, Reita tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun & hanya melamun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga personil lainnya pun datang. Ruki, sang vokalis langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai karena suhu udara yang cukup panas. Aoi, si gitaris yang datang dengan membawa gitarnya & duduk disofa yg sama dengan Kai. Uruha, si gitaris yg berparas cantik layaknya wanita ini hanya duduk bersila disofa sambil berkaca dengan sebuah cermin yang berukuran hampir sama dengan kepalanya. Mereka semua tampak kelelahan. Suasana tak seperti yang biasanya. Dibalik wajah-wajah semangat mereka, tersimpan kerinduan yang sangat amat mendalam pada kampung halaman. Sudah seperti hal yang mustahil saja hanya untuk sekedar pulang satu jam dua jam. Bagaimana tidak, istirahat pun adalah hal yang sangat langka bagi mereka.

Kelima orang itu hanya bisa mengenang saat-saat bersama keluarga ditempat mereka tumbuh sampai seperti sekarang ini. Sedang asiknya mereka membayangkan masa itu, tiba-tiba manager mereka pun datang. "Hai guys, gw bawa es krim nih. Pasti pada kepanasan." Sakai melihat kelima artisnya yang terlihat lesu. "Ada apa sih?", Tanya Sakai. Namun, tak ada yang menjawab sama sekali. "Oh, ya udah. Sebenernya gw bawa kabar gembira kalo konser kalian dibatalkan. Tapi, kalian kayaknya nggak tertarik. Gw pergi ya, bye.", jelasnya sambil berjalan keluar. Tentu saja, kelima jejaka itu langsung melotot kaget seperti ikan bandeng ke managernya itu. "Serius lo?", Tanya mereka bersamaan. "ngapain juga gwe bohong."Sakai meyakinkan The GazettE. "Mmm.. sebagai ganti karena konser kalian yang dibatalkan, kalian punya waktu 3 hari buat libur." tambahnya. "Tapi, kenapa Cuma konser kita aja yang dibatalin?" Tanya Kai. "Entahlah, mungkin ini keberuntungan kalian." jelas Sakai. Mereka hanya terdiam karena hal yg tak masuk akal itu. "Kenapa masih diem disini aja? Udah sono pulang ke rumah. Temuin ibu kalian. Ini udah tanggal 21 lho." Sakai mencoba menasehati mereka. Mereka tersenyum & memeluk manager yang cukup sabar itu. Keenam orang itu bagaikan Teletabis yg sedang bepelukan.

Sore itu juga, mereka mengemasi barang-barang yg akan dibawa dalam perjalanan. Tak lupa menyiapkan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga, terutama ibu.

Saat sudah keluar gedung, seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka. "Ruki!", teriaknya. Ruki yang namanya dipanggil pun langsung menengok ke belakang. Orang itu tadi berlari ke arah vokalis The GazettE itu. "Ini! Berikan pada ibumu!", kata orang itu yang tidak lain adalah vokalis band Alice Nine, Shou, seraya memberikan bungkusan kado ke Ruki. Ruki yang kebingungan hanya bertanya, "Ibuku?". "Iya, sampaikan salam padanya ya. Sudah ya, aku masih ada pertunjukkan." ucapnya dengan muka merah & berlari masuk ke dalam gedung itu kembali. Dia memandang sekeliling. Terlihat teman-teman satu bandnya itu menahan tawa. "Udah, ketawa aja. Nggak ada yg nglarang kok." Ruki cemberut & masuk ke dalam mobil mendahului keempat temannya itu. "BWAHAHAHA….!" Mereka berempat tertawa setelah memeriksa keadaan. "Oh iya, gw masih normal. Gw masih suka sama cewek." Jelas Ruki yg tiba-tiba kembali & membuat keempat orang tadi mematung ditempat.

Perjalanan mereka pun dilalui dengan selamat. Meskipun dilalui dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh dipesawat. Uruha & Ruki mabuk udara, Aoi nekat ingin membuka pintu bahkan ingin memecahkan jendela pesawat karena kepanasan walaupun AC sudah dinyalakan full, sehingga menimbulkan keributan karena dikerahkan cukup banyak orang untuk menghentikan aksi brutalnya itu. Reita menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena terharu atas keberuntungannya. Sedangkan Kai, dia hanya tidur pulas dengan iPod ditelinganya. Tak ada yang bisa membangunkannya. Bahkan seluruh isi pesawat sempat geger karena mengira dia sudah tak bernyawa.

Saat dibandara….

Uruha : Wah, kelihatannya kita harus berpisah sampai disini. 3 hari lagi balik ke sini ya guys.

Aoi : Gw sedaerah ama Uru, diJenawi. Jadi kita bareng. Kalian mau kemana?

Ruki : So pastilah ke Jogja. Sekalian silaturahmi sama Mbah Marijan.

Reita : Mmmm… kalo gw sih ke Karangpandan. Mo bantuin Emak disawah. Pasti lagi kekeringan, jadi gw mo bantuin aja. Kalo Kai?

Kai : Kayaknya gw ke Karanganyar aja. Pengen jalan-jalan aja. Hehe.. (Tertawa kecil)

Reita : Lho? Kenapa gak pulang ke kampung halaman lo? Lo gak kangen ama nyokap lo ya?

Kai : Iya… Hehe…. (Tersenyum kecut)

Reita : Lo gak kasihan apa ama nyokap lo! Dia nglahirin lo! Kalo gak ada dia, lo gak mungkin bisa jadi kayak gini! (Reita membentak Kai)

Kai : Bukan urusan lo! (sambil mengambil kopernya)

Reita : ANAK DURHAKA LO! NYESEL GW TEMENAN AMA ORANG YG GAK PUNYA HATI KAYAK LO! (Reita berteriak ke arah Kai)

Kai terus berjalan keluar bandara tanpa memperdulikan teriakan serta cacian yang terlontar dari mulut Reita. "Udahlah, itu bukan urusan kita. Mungkin keluarganya lagi ada masalah." Ruki berusaha menenangkan Reita. Reita mulai tenang meskipun dalam pikirannya masih terpikir hal itu. Dia tidak percaya bahwa sahabat yg selama ini dikenalnya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, ada seorang gadis yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. 'Sekejam itukah kau?' pikir gadis itu. Gadis bernama Kuro ini sepertinya ingin sekali menyapa & berbincang dengan mereka. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya setelah melihat peristiwa tadi.

-/-

"KARANGPANDAN! I'M COMING!" teriak Reita saat sampai diperbatasan jalan. Dia berlari menuju rumahnya karena tidak sabar bertemu orang yang paling disayanginya. "Halo! Spada!" seru Reita didepan rumah. "Dirumah nggak ada orang" jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah itu. 'Ya elah. Kalo nggak ada orang yang jawab siapa, aneh-aneh aja.' Kata Reita dalam hatinya. "Maakk! Ini Rei! Anakmu pulang!" seru bassis yang selalu mengenakan noiseband itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu secara perlahan. Terlihatlah seorang wanita yang mengenakan daster bermotif batik oranye dengan rambut digelung & memakai sandal jepit.

Wanita itu tampak terkejut & langsung berlari ke arah Reita lalu memeluknya. "Rei! Akhirnya pulang juga." Orang itu terlihat sangat senang & bercucuran air mata. Terlihat dia melepaskan kerinduan yang sangat dalam terhadap anak pertamanya itu dengan sebuah pelukan. "Akhirnya kamu pulang juga, Le." Mereka perlahan melepas pelukan. "Dimana adek?" Tanya Reita. "Dia keluar. Ibu kira dia menjemputmu dibandara." Jawab ibunya dengan semangat. "He? Aku nggak ketemu dia. Tapi kenapa kalian tau kalo Rei pulang?" Reita melepas noisebandnya. "Tadi managermu telpon. Dia terlihat senang sekali. Ya udah, ayo masuk!" ucap wanita itu seraya menarik anaknya masuk ke dalam rumah bercat hijau itu.

Ditempat lain, Aoi & Uruha tersesat. "Eh, kayaknya habis ini belok ke kanan deh." Aoi menunjukkan jari ke salah satu jalan dipertigaan. "Enggaakkk…. Harusnya yg ditengah itu!" sahut Uruha. Mereka pun memutuskan memilih jalan yang kiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali ke tempat pos kamling itu tadi. "Lho? Pertigaan yang tadi?" Aoi terkejut karena mereka kembali ke tempat yang tadi. "Tuh kan, yang bener tu jalan pilihanku." Celetus Uruha dengan percaya diri. "No no no… yang bener tu gw." Aoi menyanggah tebakan temannya.

"Mas, cari apa ya?" Tanya seorang pedagang Somay yang kebetulan sedang lewat. "Gini Pak. Jenawi tu dimana ya?" Aoi bertanya dengan penuh harapan. "Ya Allah. Itu sih masih jauh. Ini Blora." Jawab bapak itu. "Ya udah, makasih ya Pak." Uruha hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Iya nak!" jawab bapak itu lalu mulai menggenjot pedal sepeda kebonya. Akhirnya mereka menaiki angkutan umum lagi.

Lalu, Ruki. Dia sampai diJogja. Dia sangat terkejut saat sampai diperbatasan. Dia melihat keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Terlihat gunung Merapi yang diselimuti wedus gembel yang cukup tebal & beberapa tenda pengungsian. Lutut yang menumpu tubuhnya pun goyah & menghantam tanah. "Oh tidak." Ucapnya dengan gemetar. Dengan keteguhan hati, dia kembali bangkit & memutuskan mencari orang tua serta kakak laki-lakinya ditempat pengungsian.

Sementara itu, sang leader benar-benar tidak menemui orang tuanya. Dia hanya jalan-jalan ke daerah Karanganyar sesuai ucapannya. Saat sampai disebuah tempat dimana jasad-jasad disemayamkan, dia duduk didekat makam yang bertuliskan nama ibunya & meletakkan koper disebelahnya. Ditempat yang sepi itu dia merenung seorang diri. Muncul raut muka sedih diwajahnya. Perlahan matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu menjatuhkan setetes demi setetes air mata. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang dihadapannya. Kai sedikit membuka celah-celah diantara kesepuluh jarinya itu. Terlihat seorang gadis yg sudah tidak asing baginya yang memakai seragam SMA. "Ku..Kuro-chan?" Kai terkejut & memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang lalu mengusap matanya yang sayu dengan kerah bajunya.

"Tidak usah kau sembunyikan. Aku tau kesedihan yang sedang kau rasakan." Jelas Kuro.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Kebetulan aku melihatmu."

"Aku…."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka."

"Hemm… Makasih." Kai tersenyum lembut kepada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Mereka menghabiskan siang hari itu bersama-sama sambil bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka. Mereka berdua sampai diwarung dekat TPU tadi. "Kamu ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kuro pada Kai. "Mi ayam sama es teh aja." Kai terlihat lesu namun sudah lebih baik dari keadaan saat mereka baru bertemu tadi. "MI AYAM 2 ES TEH 2 YA, BANG!" seru Kuro kepada penjual diwarung itu.

"Ini mbak, mas. Wah, pasangan yang serasi ya kalian." Ucapan pedagang itu yang langsung membuat pipi kedua anak muda itu semerah tomat. "Emm… Selamat makan!" Kuro mengalihkan pembicaraan & langsung memakan mi ayamnya dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba keempat temannya pun datang. Paling depan, terdapat Reita yang berdiri dengan raut muka penuh emosi. "Oh, jadi sekarang lo deketin adik gw? Gw nggak mau punya adik ipar kayak lo!" amarah Reita mulai meledak. "Kuro. Kamu ke sana aja. Sama kakakmu. Jangan dekat-dekat aku!" ucap Kai dengan nada dingin. "Nggak. Aku disini." Tolak Kuro.

Kai berdiri & mengambil kopernya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu warung itu. Reita menghentikannya. "Lo halangin jalan gw! Cepat minggir!" bentak Kai. "Lo mau kabur gitu aja?" Reita mencengkram kerah Kai & mengayunkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Kai. Kai hanya diam & menutup matanya yg hitam itu. Namun Kai merasa kebingungan. Mengapa pukulan itu tidak segera mendarat diwajahnya. Karena penasaran, dia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dia terkejut saat melihat sebuah rangkaian bunga berada tepat didepan wajahnya. "Sepertinya kau harus memberikan ini ditempat yang ada diseberang warung ini." Kata Reita sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ketempat dimana Kai & Kuro tadi bertemu. "Ka.. Kalian… Ke… Kenapa…" Kai tergagap karena ternyata teman-teman mereka sudah mengetahui hal yang dia sembunyikan selama ini. "Kenapa lo nggak bilang? Selama ini lo nyimpan kenyataan pahit itu dari kita. Bukannya kita sahabat?" Tanya Reita yang lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. "Maaf." Ucap Kai lirih. "Ayolah. Semangat! Kita maafin lo kok." Kata Ruki yang menghadiahkan pukulan dilengan Kai. "Aku nggak melanggar janji lho. Aku ngucapin janji setelah kasih tau mereka. Hehe… " sahut Kuro yang sedang menyeruput es tehnya sampai habis.

Mereka pergi bersama-sama ke makam ibu Kai. Setelah itu, mereka berenam makan-makan & merayakan Hari Ibu dengan ibu masing-masing kecuali Kai. Mereka juga menceritakan hal-hal yang mereka alami dijalan, Ruki yang tadi akhirnya menemukan keluarganya dipengungsian & mengajaknya tinggal diJepang, Aoi & Uruha yang bertemu dengan tetangganya saat menaiki angkutan umum.

'Oh shit! It was done too much. Oh shit! Don't come near me.' Handphone Kai berbunyi dengan nada dering lagu The GazettE yang berjudul Agony. Kai mengangkatnya & berbicara dengan seseorang dihandphonenya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai menutup ponselnya. Dia memandangi anak buahnya. "Kita harus pulang. Sakai bilang kita harus kembali. Besok kita ada konser pengganti konser yang kemarin." Jelas Kai.

Keesokan harinya mereka pamit. Keluarga Ruki dititipkan dirumah Reita. Kai berjalan paling akhir & menghampiri Kuro. "Tunggu aku kembali." Ucap Kai pada Kuro dengan muka merah & lalu berlari menuju keempat temannya. Kuro terlihat senang setelah mendengarnya. Mereka kembali ke Eropa. Menjalani hari-hari sibuk mereka dibawah nama The GazettE.

**SEKIAN**

**Wawancara singkat dgn Author XD…**

Aoi : Sodarah" skalian… sekarang anne yg dapat tugas mewawancarai author kita yg satu ini.

Kuro : Ya. Buruan deh. Boku sepet liat muka situ. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Aoi : Kejam… T,T

Kuro : Holoh. G deh. Jgn nangis gitu napa…?

Manju cakep deh (*dalem ati: hwooeekkss…wooeekkksss….*)

Aoi : Yang bener?

Kuro : Ho'o. Ayo cepetan! Udah kebelet ni.

Aoi : Woke. Hemmm… eheemm…

Jadi, mengapa anda membuat fic bertema hari ibu?

Kuro : Ya buwat hari ibu. Special gitu.

Aoi : Tapi, desa mana saja kah itu?

Kuro : Ohh.. ntu sih desa disekitar Kra.

Aoi : Maaf, saya menanyakan tentang fic ini. Bukan fic Kra.

Kuro : Lha emang kita bicarain ini kan? ==a Piye tho?

Aoi : Tapi dific ini tak ada band Kra..

Kuro : Napa sampe band Kra sgala?

Kra ntu KARANGANYAR.. woke?

Aoi : Gomenasai.

Ummm… Apakah anda berniat melanjutkan fic ini?

Kuro : Udahhh…. Cerita BUBAR! THE END! Kagak ada insupirasu lagi!

Boku juga udah bahagia disono. Ama Kai tentunya. Eh… Ruki juga.. ^^v

Aoi : Tanya apa lagi ya…

Kuro : Udahan aja mas. Boku udah kagak tahan. Pengen…

Manju… Wajangsile kataol keyo….. XD *langsung melesat* sayo….!

Aoi : Ya dah. Sayonara ! (*dalem ati: dia tadi ngomong apa ya ==a*)

Wawancara ra nggenah diatas gak wajib dibaca. Gak penting. =="

Sampai jumpa diFic-fic garink berikut'na… ^-^/


End file.
